Fiore half-blood camp (ENG)
by Fa Ai Lin
Summary: fiore half-blood camp is a summer camp and also the house for Demigods. one day Apollo appear at the camp and make a team to pick up and guard his daughter on her way to the camp. the member is Natsu the stongest dragon slayer and son of hephaetus, Gray the son of boreas, Sting son of Apollo, Wendy daughter of Aeolus, Erza daughter or Athena. Nalu,Sticy,Rolu,Lalu,etc. mind to RnR ?


Fiore Half-blood Camp

.

.

.

Fa Ai Lin

.

.

Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima

Inspired by Rick riordan

.

.

.

.

Fiore Half-blood camp is a summer camp and home for the half-blood of God a.k.a Demigods. There're many cabins represent every God and Goddess and five guild in camp. Fairy tail, Sabertooth, Lamia scale, blue Pegasus, and Mermaid heel. And for the cabins there just have 17 of the most strong cabin, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis,Dyonisus,Demeter,Ares, Athena,Aphrodite,Hermes,Hephaetus,Aeolus,Boreas,Notus,Zephyrus,Eurus.

Zeus,Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis,Dyonisus,Demeter,Ares,Athena,Aphrodite,Hermes,and Hephaetus as we know is 12 god and goddess of Olympus. while Aeolus,Boreas,Notus,Zephyrus,Eurus is an Anemoi or for winds of four corners, west, east,north, and south, with Aeoulus as the leader of Anemoi. Fiore half-blood camp is also had the satyrs, Nymphs, and of course the leader of the camp the Centaurus Chiron, but the Demigod usually called him Sagitarius. And don't forget about seven guardians of camp, they are a demigod who had chosen by a Dragon to be their adopted children. So although the dragon slayer had their own god parents and the god blood (Ichor) they had a dragon blood too.

(El : well that's enough with the explanation lets enter the main dish! Il : Oke yosh!)

At that time it was lunch when suddenly a very bright light illuminating the entire of Pavilion, then there was a handsome and sexy young man stand in the center of the pavilion makes everyone frozen of shock. The demigods were very shock because he was one of the Gods of Olympus, the god of sun and music ,Apollo. And the one who makes everyone's shock , now he was smirking with his sexy lips make a few a girl in there have a deep blush.

"well ummm, is that wrong if a handsome god like me come to visit?" ask The god with his sexy low voice. His gray eyes looks the entire of pavilion searching for someone.

"Where's Sagitarius? Eh, I mean Chiron the centaurus?" ask him again and the demigods still freeze in silence not have any courage to answer.

"Arre? No one answer me? Are you guys ignore me?" murmured Apollo confuse make the demigod hoping one of them have the courage to answer and break the awkward silence.

"I'm here Yury, are you looking for me? Than tell me what do you want? Is there something big, happen?" said Chiron or sagitarius the Centaurus, and the demigod let out relieved sigh.

(Il : Well Apollo has a Yury dreyar (makarov father) form, so yeah Apollo is Yury, but only the close person who can call him with his nick name and the other must call him his god name, Apollo)

"Ah saggie-san Its about my another child, I need your help to pick her up to camp. I want you to send the best demigod to guard my daughter, because she really special..." explain Yury or Apollo with anxious, little bit worry with his another children's got jealous.

And his anxious proved, now his children's whisper each other and glare at him.

"As you wish, Yury-sama" said the centaurus and bow to the god.

"Well, than its that fine if me who chose the member of the tim?" ask the god again and the centaurus just nodded.

"Okay lets start, First I want the most strong guardian to guard my daughter, umm ah! Natsu Dragneel the son of hephaetus and igneel please..." request the god and the pink haired boy walk with proud toward the god with his blue exceed .

"And Natsu partner of course, Gray fullbuster the son of the north god, Boreas!"

"Oi! I'm not his partner!" yell Natsu and Gray in Unison.

"but you two look adorable together! " answer Apollo whit his smirk, an if he wasn't a God, Natsu sure will punch him.

"hell ya! I won't help you if I must work with this flame head bastard!" shout Gray

"So do I ! I can handle this by myself I don't need this Pervert Stripper! And look at your shirt baka!" Yell Natsu back

"What?! You want to fight,huh Flame brain?!"

"Bring it on Stripper!"

And as you all can suspect now both of them fight like an Idiot.

"Well, guys lets just ignore them, next I think I will chose from my own child to guard his sister from The flame head and Stripper cause I'm afraid they try to touch and harm my precious daughter, so come join us for Sting Euclife, my son!"

"NOT HIM! NOT THAT STINKY BASTARD!" shout Natsu and Gray in Unison again.

"What you guys problem,huh?! And for you Pervert god, I don't give a fuck of my bitchy sister, cause I rather die than work with two fucking asshole!" shout Sting Euclife back and his world really make Apollo at his limit.

"WHO IS THE PERVERT GOD THAT YOU MEAN?!"

"Of course is you bastard, who the hell on earthland claim that he was my father but have a form like a collage student?!"

"OH so you got mad just because you jealous of me? Because I'm to sexy and handsome to be your god parent? Huh, so poor of you!"

"What the fuck?! Lets fight Pervert god!"

"Bring it on brat!"

And then Apollo/yury join the stupid fight before he realize his aim to pick up his daughter.

"STOP ALL OF YOU BRATS! I'm here its not to pick a fight with brats I'm here for my daughter. You three just sit there and wait!" yell Apollo and the brats just nodded.

"oh by the way I've forgot you two is a dragon slayer and had that stupid motion sick, so I guess I need the best healer to solve this and to heal my daughter if she injury, so Wendy marvel the daughter of Aeolus please come forward.."

And the cute girl whit dark blue haired walk trough the god with a doubt in her eyes, and her white exceed keep tell her to be more confident.

"Hmm I think something deficient with this team, ah! that because the idiot two dragon slayer and the stripper will pick another fight again and no one can stop them, wendy is too young and pure so she can't stop their fight, oho! I think I know the one who can stop them from their stupid fight!" Murmured Apollo which can be hear by Sting and Natsu because they're the dragon slayer and make them guessing who the one who can stop them from their fight? And they immediately they have a bad feeling about it.

'Could it be its her?' they though with horror.

"No! Don't let her join us! Please..." shout natsu begging

"Please I don't want to die...dad?" beg Sting and Apollo just show his sexy smirk.

"Erza Scarlet the daughter of Athena please give them the best of your service..." said Apollo with his smirk still on his face.

"I will cause It's my pleasure to do that.." answer Erza with her beautiful smile.

"Nah listen to me brats! Your mission is to guard my daughter and make sure she not got any injury or I will give you as a food to Hades dog! If I found a scratch on her although it's just a little bit I make sure I'll throw you guys to Tartarus, do you guys understand?!"

"AYE!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Team Apollo finally arrive at apollo daughter house, and they just frozen on their foot with their eyes open wide. 'It's not a house it's more like a castle.' They though

"Now I know why Apollo use us to pick her up, she must be a princess!" murmured Erza.

"AYE!" response Happy.

"SSSSSsssshhhhtttt don't be so noisy, are you not shame of yourself?" scolds Charla with her glare.

"Happy is just a dumb Charla so just ignore him and hang out with me!" said the red Exceed a.k.a Lector with his proud smile.

"You're stupid as him, so just stay away from me!"

And Lector flew away with the tears in his eyes.

"My shirt! Where is it?! I should not like this naked in front of the princess!" Gray Panic looks for his shirt like a crazy.

"Dumb..." murmured Natsu and Sting who stand beside him just nodded.

"Umm guys, By the way who will knock the door? Eh I mean ring the bell?"

"Oi stripper! Ring the bell!" Order Natsu.

"Oi Oi Natsu use your damn flame brain! What happen if someone half naked ring your house bell?" ask sting with his smirk, he ready to make another fight.

"of course I will going mad and loose my sanity, and maybe Kick his ass!"

"Exactly! Now imagine if Gray ring the bell and the princess open the door, she will losse her sanity!"

"Oi pervertbee, Flame head, are you guys looking for a troble with mes with me?!"

"Ahh you guys want a fight, huh?" Ask Erza intimidating.

"No-no Erza we are best friend, and friend don't fight, right?"

"Aye sir!"

Wendy let out a deep sigh and decide to ring the bell, and when she do it the two person appear, one of them is a maid with pink haired and the other is look like a bodyguard with a ginger hair and green eyeglass.

"With Heartfilia residence what do you need?" ask The ginger boy with a weird smile and look Erza very intense.

"Ah Ha'i! We are here to pick up Miss Heartfila-sama(?) on the order of Apollo-sama!" Answer Erza.

"Souka, Hime already wait for all of you, come follow us."

'HIME!' Shout them in silence with their eyes wide open.

And then the Apollo team entering the house and they speechless for the glamour and amazing interior design.

And they stunned when they arrived in the living room of the princess, the room was so magnificent luxury with stairs on the right and left side and super comfortable sofas and glass cabinets and beautiful paintings.  
A blonde girl down gracefully from the stairs on the left wing. The girl was wearing a sky blue long dress with some rocky layer with sapphire necklace adorning her long neck while her hair in a bun to the top with a white bandana.  
Natsu, Sting, and Gray seemed glued in place they now stand, the girl in front of them really very beautiful, the word 'princess' a is not enough for her she was more than just a princess she was an Angel for them.

"Sou, so you are the one who was sent by my father to take me?" The girl asked in a soft voice.  
Team Apollo nodded.  
"Well, let Virgo prepare my stuff, Loke, Prepare chariots, we will go to the camp!"  
"Ha'i Hime."  
An hour later, on the chariot.  
"Now tell me about the camp." beg Lucy with a cheery smile makes Natsu, Gray, and Sting blushing.  
"But first ..." Lucy hang her sentence, and ..  
Bret..Bret ... Brett ...  
The girl ripped the top of her dress reveal the middle wearing a black tanktop, Lucy action makes Tim Apollo shock. Erza who open her bag searching for anything which can cover lucy body, Wendy just cover her mouth doesn't know what to do. Natsu, Gray, and Sting glued. And Loke just sighed resignedly. And Virgo just put the flat face.  
Bret..Bret ... Brett  
Lucy is now tearing her dress to reveal short black jeans under her dress.  
"Virgo," called Lucy and Virgo immediately handed a black short skirt an inch above the knee and a dark blue cardigan, and she wear it in front of apollo team.  
"Well, let's start the story !"  
Princess image is mes lucy has destroy it, but its okay, Lucy just Lucy their new nakama, Welcome to the Fiore half-blood camp Lucy!

TBC

Well I'm so sorry for the bad grammar guys and the typo but if you mind please leave some review and I loves if you Fav and Follow me

Well please vote for the main pair.

. .ETC?


End file.
